


Сан-Франциско

by evansforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлину еще не доводилось бывать на шабаше, но уж очень хотелось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сан-Франциско

_If you`re going to San Francisco…_

Настроение у Мерлина было приподнятое: он широко улыбался, припав щекой к окну небольшого автобуса, мчащегося по автостраде. Природный пейзаж постепенно сменялся высотками, сияющими миллионами ярких огоньков на фоне чистого вечернего неба. Мост «Золотые ворота» незаметно остался позади.

— Конечная! — крикнул водитель, и двери с лязганьем услужливо распахнулись, выпуская усталых пассажиров. 

_You`re gonna meet some gentle people there…_

Мерлин неуклюже вывалился на остановку, отряхнул помятую рубашку и осмотрелся. Уходящая вниз дорога вела к берегу залива и терялась среди уютных домиков с темными окнами — многие жители еще не вернулись домой с работы. Мерлин еще раз сверился с нацарапанным кривым почерком адресом и уверено двинулся в противоположную от залива сторону. Спустя пару минут он оказался возле пункта назначения — небольшого ветхого на вид строения. Помешкав немного, постучался. 

— Мерлин! 

Восторженная хозяйка дома поспешила кинуться гостю на шею в попытке задушить, не иначе.

— Здравствуй, Моргана, — просипел Мерлин в ответ, мягко высвобождаясь из объятий. С их последней встречи прошло уже больше двух лет, а его давняя подруга нисколько не изменилась: бледная, с вороньим гнездом на голове и огнем в зеленых глазах. Она бесцеремонно схватила его за руку и втащила в дом, попутно вещая что-то о погоде, прелестях жизни в Сан-Франциско и еще о сотне мелочей, которые Мерлин и не силился разобрать. В этом была вся Моргана — беспрерывный поток слов, безудержная энергия и своевольный нрав. Все это позволило ей когда-то принять нелегкое решение и покинуть отчий дом, отправиться в опасное приключение, чтобы найти себя и смысл своего существования. Она была талантливой ведьмой, но многое из того, что было ей доступно, никогда не было понято и тем более принято её отцом, жестким человеком с убеждениями средневекового короля. Поговаривали, что он сильно изменился с тех пор, как жена его умерла при родах. Нет, он не винил Моргану, но слишком любил её мать, чтобы случившееся никак не повлияло на него. 

Когда Моргана наконец дала слово Мерлину, он смог по достоинству оценить её уютную кухню с минимумом современной техники и светло-фиолетовыми стенами. О чём тут же сообщил хозяйке, вызвав радостную улыбку. 

— Будешь чай? — осведомилась она и добавила: — я завариваю самый потрясающий чай на этом побережье! 

Мерлин не смог отказаться.

— Ты надолго? — Они переместились в гостиную и с ногами устроились на диване. 

— Как получится, — уклончиво отозвался гость. Моргана насупилась.

— Не останешься после шабаша? 

— Дома много дел, с трудом вырвался, — посетовал Мерлин. — Я ведь остался единственным магом на сотни миль вокруг, людям нужна моя помощь.

— Ты не можешь помочь всем.

— Не могу, — согласился маг. — Но я могу попробовать.

— Ты неисправим! — всплеснула руками Моргана, признавая своё поражение. В этом был весь Мерлин — минимум слов, максимум действий и неукротимое желание спасти весь мир.

— Что есть, то есть, — усмехнулся он в ответ. – Пока люди доверяют мне свои жизни, я буду помогать им. Как человек, как лекарь и как маг, даже если они об этом не догадываются.

— Мы не можем…

— Знаю-знаю, кодекс обязывает хранить тайну, — перебил ее Мерлин, потирая переносицу. — Устал жить в тайне, будто на пороховой бочке сидишь.

— Здесь с этим проще, — мигом загорелась Моргана. — Не чувствуется такого давления. Там ты один, а здесь нас много. Вот увидишь, шабаш — это что-то непередаваемое, волшебное от начала и до конца.

— Значит, ты не вернешься?

— Прости, Мерлин, но нет, — серьезно ответила ведьма. 

Мерлин не хотел поднимать эту тему, обсуждать её побег или её возвращение, но все же втайне надеялся, что они смогут вернуться домой вместе, и тогда ему станет легче справляться со всем этим. В небольшой английской деревушке, где они родились и выросли, люди скептически относились к благам цивилизации. Их поселение походило на общину, для которой внешний мир был чем-то враждебным и бесконечно чужим. Мерлину нравилась такая жизнь, нравилось приносить людям пользу своей магией и не бояться, что кто-то косо посмотрит на него, пока он мелет травки и продает странные лечебные настойки. Но, меж тем, люди его возраста старались покинуть деревню, и вскоре он остался один на один со стариками и родителями своих сверстников. Это угнетало, хоть Мерлин и не признавался себе в этом. Большой город, каким был Сан-Франциско, манил его, ему хотелось остаться здесь, но он не мог.

— Я понимаю.

— Тебе следует…

— Нет, — отрезал Мерлин и поднялся. — Я устал с дороги, хочу уже лечь спать.

— Да, конечно, — отозвалась Моргана и засуетилась. Она чувствовала себя немного неуютно от того, как закончился их разговор. Они давно не виделись, и ей не хотелось, чтобы между ними возникло напряжение. Она проводила Мерлина в его спальню, которую заранее подготовила.

— Вот, располагайся… И извини, если сказала лишнего.

— Все в порядке, — заверил её Мерлин и тепло улыбнулся. Моргана немного расслабилась и, пожелав магу спокойной ночи, удалилась к себе. Мерлин еще долго лежал без сна, мысленно взвешивая все «за» и «против» решения, которое он не имел права принимать.

***

Проснувшись ранним утром, Мерлин запретил себе думать о соблазнах города и сосредоточился на предстоящем шабаше. Он никогда раньше не участвовал в таких сборищах, да что там, кроме Морганы, он и ведьм-то других не знал. А теперь ему предстояло познакомиться с десятком себе подобных.

— Среди нас не так много магов, — заметила Моргана за завтраком. — И соберется нас не больше двенадцати вместе с тобой, не рассчитывай на зрелищное представление. 

— Чем вы обычно занимаетесь?

— Садимся в кружок и колдуем, — хихикнула Моргана. — Не смотри на меня так! Это правда. Пробуем совместные несложные заклинания, обсуждаем рутинные дела, делимся опытом. Это больше похоже на встречу выпускников. 

— В самом деле? 

— Главная задача наших шабашей — поддерживать связь. Многие скрывают свои силы даже от семьи, они вынуждены жить в страхе быть отвергнутыми. Но силу нельзя игнорировать, поэтому они учатся ею управлять, применять во благо. Мы все там учимся быть самими собой, принимать себя, свою сущность.

Мерлин задумчиво кивнул. Он никогда не боялся своей силы, но отлично понимал тех, кому приходилось скрываться. Его мама, конечно, была в курсе его необычных способностей, но строго-настрого запретила распространяться на эту тему. Только Моргане он и смог признаться. Остальные его знакомые, если и догадывались о чем-то, то молчали, предпочитая не лезть не в свое дело. Несмотря на то, что их «община» была довольно дружна, Мерлин для многих был своего рода отшельником. 

— Немного магов, говоришь? — после минутного молчания поинтересовался Мерлин.

— Ты будешь первым, — горделиво заявила Моргана. Маг в ответ расхохотался.

***

Местом встречи одиннадцати ведьм и одного мага был назначен заброшенный склад вблизи залива. Он принадлежал когда-то крупной компании, после разорения которой нового владельца так и не обрел. Теперь же это было идеальное место для магических ритуалов: вдали от посторонних глаз, достаточно большое, чтобы вместить двенадцать человек и не привлечь ненужного внимания.

Мерлин с восторгом осматривал помещение, ничем не приметное на первый взгляд. Он чувствовал, как сквозь стены течет магия, откликаясь на его присутствие, радуясь ему. Несмотря на размер, склад казался довольно уютным. Ведьмы обустроили его по своему вкусу, добавив несколько столов с магическими предметами, книжные шкафы и даже маленькую кухню.

— А ты необычный, — послышалось за спиной Мерлина, и он резко развернулся. Перед ним стояла уже немолодая женщина с россыпью морщинок на усталом лице, но седина едва коснулась её макушки, а глаза все так же сверкали энергией. Мерлин чувствовал силу в этой женщине. — Как тебя зовут?

— Мерлин. Мерлин Эмрис, — поспешно добавил он.

— Приятно познакомиться, Мерлин Эмрис, — растягивая слова и внимательно рассматривая Мерлина, сказала она. — Меня зовут Амелия Фортескью. Моргана говорила, что позовет своего друга. Но я никак не думала, что этим другом окажешься ты.

Мерлин кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Пристальный взгляд Амелии его смущал.

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

— В наших кругах ходит много слухов о сильнейшем маге нашего времени, живущем по ту сторону океана. Для меня честь встретиться с тобой лично, — и Амелия почтительно поклонилась.

— Ну что вы! — вконец смутился Мерлин. Он никак не рассчитывал на такой прием и нервно стал озираться по сторонам в поисках Морганы. — Вы меня с кем-то путаете.

— Ошибки быть не может, Эмрис. Тебе уготована великая судьба. 

— Звучит не очень, — честно признался Мерлин. Он с детства не любил пламенные речи о великих судьбах, которыми кормили наивных мальчиков и девочек в сказках, которые читала ему на ночь его мать. Ведьма удивленно посмотрела на него и собиралась уже что-то сказать, когда Мерлин перебил её.

— Извините меня, пойду, поищу Моргану. — И спешно ретировался.

Моргана нашлась не сразу, она увлеченно расставляла склянки с отварами и зельями на столике в самом дальнем углу склада.

— Куда ты пропала? — зашипел на неё маг.

— Что случилось?

— Эта Амелия Фортескью признала во мне какого-то великого мага и начала нести чушь о великой судьбе. Серьезно? — возмущенно поделился Мерлин. Весь его внешний вид выражал недовольство. 

— Не обращай внимания, Амелия любит побрюзжать. Она тут самая старая. Считает, что многие тайны магии доступны только ей в силу опыта. Но если тебя интересует моё мнение, она просто чокнутая, — заключила Моргана со знанием дела и вернулась к своим склянкам. Мерлина это немного успокоило, и он стал рассеяно наблюдать за манипуляциями подруги. Он не стал спрашивать, для чего все это, решив, что так или иначе это пригодится в их ритуале. Моргана радостно сообщила ему, что сегодня они попробуют заклинание призыва. Кого именно они будут призывать, ведьма уточнять не стала. Мерлин подозревал, что она и сама не знает. 

Заклинание призыва — сложная магия, требующая определенного мастерства и навыков. Чем сильнее ведьма или маг, тем мощнее само заклинание, а значит, и призыв. Призвать в мир живых можно практически любое существо, но всегда существует риск потерять контроль. Мощный призыв непредсказуем, потустороннее существо может оказаться слишком могущественным, и тогда ведьма не сможет его укротить и подчинить своей воле. Мерлин не знал, чего ждать от кружка малоопытных ведьм, он сомневался, что что-либо удастся вообще. Но нельзя недооценивать силу единства, ведь двенадцать — магический круг силы, с которым Мерлину не доводилось сталкиваться. 

Ведьмы отнеслись к новому участнику с большим интересом. И рассматривали как зверушку в зоопарке. Мерлин всем учтиво кивал, улыбался и пожимал руку. Только вот имен ему запомнить не удалось. Когда сумерки опустились на город, все собрались и расселись вокруг небольшого костра, разведенного Мерлином. Они сидели прямо на полу, подложив мягкие подушки, чтобы было теплее. Моргана объяснила, что так связь с природой ощущается сильнее и прочнее. Эмрис боялся, что рано или поздно им придется взяться за руки и тогда это сборище станет совсем странным и пугающим. Отчего-то происходящее все меньше и меньше нравилось ему, магия в помещении, почувствовав его настрой, заколебалась и внезапным порывом ветра прошлась над их головами. Но никого это не взволновало должным образом, напротив, воодушевило.

— Сестры и брат, — начала Амелия. По праву своего старшинства она была выбрана главной ведьмой. — Сегодня мы собрались с вами в эту прекрасную звездную ночь, дабы исполнить заклинание призыва, открыть врата между мирами и узнать секреты той стороны. 

Неспешное бормотание вводило Мерлина в сон, ароматические свечи и палочки, украшавшие помещение, только добавляли эффекта. Он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на речи ведьмы и пропустил тот момент, когда они начали читать заклинание, текст которого предусмотрительно раздали каждому. За руки они браться не стали, чему Мерлин втайне порадовался, но заклинание читали слаженно, в такт. Магу пришлось вливаться в общий ритм, и стоило ему это сделать, как он физически ощутил мощный прилив силы. Магия накалилась будто железо, и теперь обжигала нервы. Она проходила сквозь него и растекалась вокруг, отзывалась в каждой клеточке тела и, казалось, пронзала затем и всех остальных. Амелия ускорилась, а вслед за ней и все остальные. Огонь заполыхал и взметнулся ввысь, но жара Эмрис не почувствовал. Глаза ведьм были закрыты, он же с интересом следил за происходящим: свечи неуверенно колыхнулись и заискрили ярче, а магический круг теперь опоясывал странный светящийся обруч, не суливший ничего хорошего. Чертовка луна будто подсматривала за ними сквозь окна на крыше. Мерлин старался не сбиваться с ритма, но каждое следующее слово давалось ему с трудом, отдаваясь болью в груди. Магия будто старалась предупредить его, просила остановиться пока не поздно, но Мерлин уже не мог. Его сковало чувство принадлежности к чему-то большему, чем он сам. И он едва отдавал себе отчет в собственных действиях.

Амелия резко замолчала, и костер мгновенно погас вместе со свечами, погружая склад во тьму. И так же резко свет вновь вернулся, освещая странное существо в длинной черной мантии. Лицо существа было скрыто капюшоном, лишь его сухие морщинистые руки были доступны взгляду.

— Кто посмел?! — прохрипело существо. От него веяло холодом и гнилью. Мерлин поежился. Существо шумно втянуло воздух и быстро оглядело собравшихся, по-прежнему скрывая лицо.

— Я, — откликнулась Амелия, оставаясь на удивление спокойной. Мерлину хотелось крикнуть ей, предупредить об опасности, так и сквозившей от потустороннего существа, но голос куда-то пропал. Моргана справа от него выглядела не менее обеспокоенной.

— Ты? — усмехнулось существо и сплюнуло мерзкой черной жижей возле ног ведьмы. — У тебя не хватило бы силенок вызвать Высшего Жнеца.

Повисло молчание. Мерлин назвал бы его гробовым. Какой каламбур, подумалось ему. Амелия, казалось, наконец, образумилась — страх отразился на её лице. Жнец сдавленно хохотнул и ринулся на ведьму.

Мерлин едва уловил, как высохшее мертвое тело Амелии глухо ударилось о пол, будто пустой сосуд, как взревел Жнец и растворился в клубах черного дыма. И потерял сознание.

***

— Мерлин! Очнись, Мерлин! — кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечи, пытаясь вырвать из цепких лап бессознательного. Рывок в реальность был столь стремительным, что Мерлина замутило. Он открыл глаза и убедился, что все еще находится на складе. Над ним склонилась Моргана с перекошенным от ужаса лицом.

— Ты жив, ты жив, — запричитала она и крепко обняла мага, едва сдерживая рыдания. 

— Кажется, — неуверенно пробормотал Мерлин, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Он отметил, что тело Амелии куда-то переместили, а на складе стало значительно меньше ведьм.

— Где он?

— Испарился, — ответила ему подошедшая девушка лет двадцати на вид. Её трясло, но она явно храбрилась и пыталась не растерять остатки мужества. 

— Кто он? — задал свой следующий вопрос Эмрис. Он не много знал о Жнецах.

— Высший Жнец как сама Смерть, он сеет хаос среди людей, стоит ему появиться среди живых. И теперь, благодаря нам, он свободно расхаживает по городу.

— Но разве он не сопровождает души умерших в иной мир, когда приходит время?

— Этим занимаются обычные Жнецы. А он лишь наблюдает за процессом. У него нет списка, если ты об этом, — невесело усмехнулась его собеседница.

— То есть, он убивает просто так? Забавы ради?

— И он уже начал.

***

Мерлин не запомнил, как они с Морганой добрались до дома, как лег в кровать и даже как уснул. Очнувшись на следующее утро с дикой головной болью, он решил было, что все это был дурной сон, но испуганное выражение лица Морганы говорило об обратном.

— Что же нам делать? — поинтересовался Мерлин, заваривая крепкий кофе в надежде избавиться от подступающей мигрени.

Моргана беспомощно развела руками. Вчера они так и не нашли ответа в книгах Амелии, которые хранились на складе. Заклинание призыва было совсем простеньким и не предполагало, что пришедшим окажется Высший Жнец.

Мерлин надеялся, что сможет найти ответы в собственной книге, подаренной ему Гаюсом — наставником, заменившим Мерлину отца, и вторым не родным человеком после Морганы, знавшим о силе Эмриса. Гаюса уже давно не было в живых, но Мерлин хорошо усвоил все его уроки. 

Порой Мерлину ужасно не хватало его, а также его верных советов и наставлений. Он знал бы, как поступить сейчас. И уж точно назвал бы авантюру Мерлина глупым неоправданным риском. Эмрис не стал бы спорить, но желание выбраться из деревушки хоть на пару недель было столь велико, что он отбросил все сомнения и купил билет на следующий же день после звонка Морганы.

Допив кофе, он углубился в изучение записей и вскоре нашел то, что искал. Большой раздел книги был посвящен потусторонним существам с подробным описанием их сущности и заклинаний, способных ими управлять. 

— Моргана, — позвал он девушку. 

— Нашел?

— Кажется. — Он протянул ей книгу, показывая нужное заклинание, позволяющее вернуть Высшего Жнеца обратно в мир мертвых. Моргана с интересом взглянула на длинный стихотворный текст.

— Это очень сложное заклинание, Мерлин. Ты уверен, что справишься? 

— У меня есть выход? 

Моргана тяжело вздохнула и вернула книгу её обладателю.

***

Артур Пендрагон был не из тех, кто бросает дело на полпути. Он был из тех, кто вгрызается в дело мертвой хваткой и не отпускает, пока виновные не будут наказаны. Благодаря этой хватке он снискал славу талантливого детектива, ежемесячно повышая процент раскрываемости дел по городу. Начальство его ценило, коллеги недолюбливали, подчиненные побаивались. Но это было последнее, что волновало Артура. Главной страстью его жизни была работа, остальное — дело вторичное.

Вот и теперь, стоило в городе вспыхнуть непонятной серии убийств, сразу же отнесенных к серийным, Артур с должным энтузиазмом взялся за дело. Логика убийств была не ясна даже Артуру, несмотря на его природное чутье. С первого взгляда казалось, будто это естественная смерть, да вот только обстоятельства были довольно загадочными: мужчин и женщин, молодых и старых, бездомных или хорошо обеспеченных находили мертвыми с расширенными от ужаса зрачками на работе, в общественном транспорте и даже на тротуаре. Неизменным оставалось одно — волосы жертв были полностью седыми.

— Что тут у нас? — поинтересовался он, подходя к месту преступления. Полицейские уже оцепили часть улицы и разгоняли любопытных зевак. Артур недолюбливал таких людей, праздно шатающихся по городу, лезущих не в свои дела. Надо признать, Артур вообще недолюбливал людей. За редким исключением. 

— Все то же, детектив, — отозвался ближайший к Артуру полицейский. Он был тучным и угрюмым, типичным любителем пончиков. Артур подавил приступ беспричинной злости. — Молодая девушка найдена мертвой в собственном доме. Следов борьбы или взлома нет. На теле ни царапинки. Опять этот маньяк.

— Мы пока еще не знаем наверняка, — устало поправил Артур. Несмотря на версию серийных убийств, Артур сильно сомневался, что такое мог совершить один человек. Тут действовала целая банда, мотивов которой Пендрагон не понимал. Все жертвы никак не были связаны между собой. Казалось, их выбор был случайным, но Артур старательно отбрасывал эту мысль, иначе дело попахивало висяком. Артур не жаловал такие дела, редко брался за них, и старался не допускать отсутствия результата. Как бы ему ни хотелось обратного, архив полицейского участка хранил слишком много нераскрытых дел.

— Да бросьте, этот сумасшедший подкосил полгорода. И как этому ублюдку это удается? — задумчиво почесал затылок полицейский. Пендрагон криво улыбнулся и поторопился в дом, в котором сновали туда-сюда, подобно пчелам в улье, криминалисты.

Тело девушки уже накрыли белой простыней, а рядом с ним стояла парочка знакомых Артуру агентов ФБР. Артур обреченно вздохнул. Сколько еще разочарований постигнет его за сегодняшний день?

— Артур, ты уже здесь, хорошо, — к нему обратилась миловидная темнокожая девушка, Гвеневра или, как она настойчиво просила себя называть, Гвен.

— Гвен, рад встрече. Не знал, что ФБР занялось этим делом.

— Мы и сами узнали только утром, — встрял в разговор её напарник Ланс. — Это гиблое дельце, тебе не кажется?

— Рано делать выводы, — отозвался Артур с едва скрываемым раздражением. Ему часто доводилось сталкиваться с этими двумя. Многие нераскрытые дела перекочевывали под юрисдикцию ФБР, и тогда Ланс с Гвен, будто Малдер и Скалли, принимались за дело. В их работе было слишком много мистического и необъяснимого, Артуру это не нравилось. 

— Непреклонен как всегда, — констатировал Ланс и вернулся к осмотру помещения. 

— Удалось что-нибудь найти? — поинтересовался Артур, присаживаясь рядом с жертвой и сбрасывая простыню. Молодая девушка с длинными, разметавшимися по полу волосами выглядела безмятежно и даже очаровательно. Глаза жертвы были закрыты, что только усиливало сходство со спящим человеком. И только неестественная бледность говорила об обратном.

Артур привык к мертвецам. Еще до начала работы в полицейском участке он потерял родителей в ужасной автокатастрофе. Такое случалось сплошь и рядом: люди гибли по неосторожности или от рук психопатов. Именно поэтому обостренное чувство справедливости заставило Пендрагона посвятить поимке преступников свою жизнь.

— Сняли отпечатки, ждем результатов экспертизы. После вскрытия что-то да прояснится, надеюсь. С виду все то же, что с прошлыми жертвами. Никаких следов, — доложила Гвен. Она выглядела усталой, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. Работенка у них была еще та. Гвен надеялась, что после перевода в ФБР жизнь станет спокойнее, но спокойствие пришло вместе со стопкой нераскрытых дел, пылившейся на её столе, да ворохом нелогичного и неестественного. 

— Теперь дело передадут вам? — Артур старался быть вежливым, но испорченное настроение мешало.

— Вряд ли. Мы тут для отвода глаз. Общественность волнуется, ты же понимаешь, — вступил в разговор Ланс, который все еще возился с домашней утварью в поисках мельчайших зацепок. С Лансом Артур был знаком поверхностно, слухов о его храбрости и стойкости по отделу ходило много, но Артур упорно видел в нем раздолбая с несерьезным отношением к делу. 

— И правда, — Артур выглянул в окно и заметил столпившихся во дворе журналистов, чуть ли не штурмом атакующих полицейских у ограды. Убийства вызвали огромный общественный резонанс. Люди боялись выходить на улицу, но и дома, как оказалось, они не были в безопасности. Случайный выбор жертв только усугублял ситуацию, еще немного и начнется настоящая массовая паника. Начальство требовало результатов, но Пендрагону нечего было им предоставить. Улик преступник не оставлял. Все слишком чисто, идеальное преступление. Патологоанатомы разводили руками, теряясь в догадках. Жертвы умирали по естественным причинам. 

— А вот это уже интереснее! — воскликнул Ланс, заставив Артура вынырнуть из собственных размышлений. Он держал в руках скомканный клочок бумаги.

— Что там? 

— Послание от жертвы, — сообщил он и протянул бумажку Артуру. Детектив недовольно принял её, жалея, что отвлекся и сам не нашел улику. «Жнец» — единственное слово, выведенное размашистым подчерком в явной спешке.

— Жнец? Что это значит? 

— Новая кличка нашего маньяка, — усмехнулся Ланс.

***

Потратив еще минут двадцать на пустые разговоры, Артур покинул место преступления. На выходе он заметил в толпе зевак знакомое лицо. Паренька с приметными оттопыренными ушами и очень серьезным взглядом. Детектив не раз встречал его на месте преступления, сегодня была их третья встреча.

Парень внимательно следил за домом, вглядывался в окно, будто чего-то ждал, а Артур следил за ним. Почувствовав взгляд Пендрагона, незнакомец повернулся к нему — их взгляды встретились. Артур не смог бы объяснить, что именно произошло, он был словно загипнотизирован и никак не мог прервать зрительный контакт. Что-то было в этом странном парнишке, неуловимое, пугающее. Он смотрел на Пендрагона с вызовом и усмешкой. Он смеялся над ним, над его неудачей, не верил, что Артур поймает преступника. Быть может, он и сам был этим преступником? Детектива поразила его страшная догадка. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, парень спешно отвел взгляд и незаметно куда-то пропал. Артур удивленно замер, с трудом приходя в себя.

***

— Он подозревает меня! — Мерлин безостановочно наматывал круги по гостиной, чем раздражал Моргану, прилегшую с книгой отдохнуть. Последнюю неделю ей не удавалось нормально выспаться из-за всех этих ужасных убийств. Каждый раз она боялась, что следующей жертвой Жнеца станет ведьма из круга, но тот отчего-то убивал совершенно незнакомых Моргане людей.

Мерлин вернулся с полчаса назад, уже под вечер, испуганный и нервный, что случалось с ним довольно редко. Моргана уже начала сомневаться, что мага можно хоть чем-то испугать, но тот умел удивлять.

— Кто? — нехотя поинтересовалась она, надеясь, что Эмрис прекратит свои метания.

— Детектив, который ведет это дело! Смазливый блондин, — суетливо объяснил Мерлин.

— Прекрати маячить! — не выдержала Моргана, и Эмрис замер как вкопанный. — Ты о Пендрагоне, что ли?

— Ты знаешь его? — спросил Мерлин, присаживаясь рядом с подругой. Он устал метаться, как зверек в клетке, нервы были на пределе. Время шло, а он так и не смог выследить Жнеца. Каждый раз он приходил слишком поздно, чтобы помочь или остановить. Люди умирали, Эмрис сходил с ума.

— О нем постоянно по телевизору говорят. Гроза местной преступности, Бэтмен без маски.

— Так и говорят?

— Какая разница? — огрызнулась Моргана. — В общем, он крутой детектив. С чего бы ему подозревать тебя?

— Сегодня я был на месте очередного преступления и встретился с ним взглядом. И вдруг он посмотрел на меня с таким видом, будто это я убил всех этих несчастных людей. Его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошо, — пожаловался Мерлин. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужен был коп на хвосте, да еще и самый лучший в городе.

— Успокойся, никто тебя сажать не собирается. Сейчас у нас проблема поважнее, — заметила Моргана, откладывая книгу.

— Ты права. Но искать Жнеца из тюрьмы будет делом проблематичным, согласись.

— Неисправим, — повторила Моргана свои прежние слова так, будто это не только все объясняло, но и решало все их проблемы. 

— Нам нужна помощь.

— Чья?

— Круга.

— Круга больше нет, Мерлин. Нас осталось одиннадцать, этого не достаточно. Тем более никто не выходит на связь. Прячутся, должно быть.

— Как колдовать, так сразу, а как проблему устранять, так все попрятались по норам, — зло заметил Мерлин. Он уже давно вынашивал эту идею в себе. Ведьмы не поспешили разобраться с последствием своего же ритуала, а просто разбежались в разные стороны. Да будь он хоть сто раз величайшим магом (во что он совершенно не верил), один он явно не справлялся с возложенной на него задачей по поимке и устранению Жнеца. 

— Их можно понять. У них нет и толики твоей отваги и жертвенности, — ответила Моргана и слабо улыбнулась. — Ты один такой в своем роде.

— Мне от этого легче, спасибо.

— Не злись, мы его найдем. Я почитала твою книгу… Тут говорится, что Жнец принимает разные обличья, но в мире живых он не в состоянии находиться долго и вынужден менять оболочки, пока не найдет ту, которая сможет выдержать его достаточно долго, чтобы переход из мира мертвых завершился успехом, — Моргана вольно пересказала ему прочитанное.

— Думаешь, жертвы — это его оболочки?

— Вероятно. 

— И значит, он еще не нашел то, что ищет?

Моргана покачала головой.  
— Но стоит ему найти, вернуть его обратно будет практически невозможно.

***

Артур злился. И впервые за долгие годы не на других, а на себя. Он упустил из-под носа подозреваемого. Иначе как за преступника того парнишку Артур не считал. Он появился практически на всех местах преступления, выжидал, когда же кто-нибудь заметит его, чтобы начать свою мерзкую игру в гляделки. Но Пендрагон не собирался идти на поводу у психопата. В следующий раз он своего шанса не упустит.

— Земля вызывает Артура, прием, — Гвен махнула рукой у него перед глазами.

— Прости.

— Тебе следует больше спать, — обеспокоено заметила она.

— Поспишь тут, — вздохнул Артур. — Ладно, ты что-то хотела?

— Руководство хочет, чтобы мы вмешались в процесс. Совместное ведение дела, понимаешь? 

— Как? — только и спросил Педрагон. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Продолжительный сон ему бы явно не помешал, но сейчас это было непозволительной роскошью. Работа над запутанным делом обещала стать еще менее приятной. Когда-то давно они встречались с Гвен, кажется, что это было в прошлой жизни. Но теперь она с Лансом, теперь она чертов агент, а Артур все еще детектив, пусть и отменный. Пендрагон чувствовал пропасть между ними, с каждым делом становившуюся все шире. Гвен больше не была частью его жизни, пора прекращать думать об этом.

— Будешь нам докладывать обо всех догадках и домыслах, уликах и прочем. 

— Буду плясать под вашу дудку, проще говоря?

— Артур, — укоризненно ответила девушка и поджала губы. — Мы не будем вмешиваться в твое расследование. Я знаю, ты справишься без нашей помощи. Все это формальность и только.

— И Ланс согласен? — Не удержался.

— Полностью. — Гвен была спокойна и предельно честна, для неё их отношения уже давно были в прошлом. — Артур, ты должен отдыхать хоть иногда. Работа — это важно, но и о личной жизни забывать не стоит.

— Серьезно? — ощетинился Артур.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Ты не можешь спасти всех. 

— Я могу попытаться, — в тон ей ответил Артур. Гвен вновь укоризненно покачала головой. Ей нравилась страсть Артура к работе, но порой он был одержим настолько, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Возможно, именно поэтому однажды Гвен не выдержала и сбежала от их зыбких отношений. 

— Послушай, у нас не сложились отношения, но на мне свет клином не сошелся. Найди себе кого-нибудь! — взмолилась Гвен, будто просила Артура о помощи. Ей было больно смотреть на его страдания. 

— Уже нашел, — отозвался Артур, вспоминая о том странном парне. И пусть это было совсем не то, что подразумевала Гвен, но лучше так, чем ничего.

— Правда? Я очень рада, Артур, — засияла Гвен, и Пендрагон был готов взять свои слова обратно. Он не собирался её обманывать, но работа все еще была на первом месте для него. А этот подозреваемый совсем не выходил у него из головы. Чем не аналог личной жизни?

Попрощавшись с Гвен, Артур все-таки отправился домой отсыпаться, пока была такая возможность. Он не сомневался, что завтра появится новый труп.

***

Придя домой, Артур полез в интернет интересоваться загадочным посланием последней жертвы. Жнец. Гугл выдал ему вереницу результатов, и детектив принялся кликать по ссылкам. Через полчаса он убедился, что «жнец» может означать что угодно. Даже сериал такой сняли. Единственное, что как-то сопоставлялось с загадочными убийствами, так это посланник Смерти, но эту идею Артур отмел сразу как недостоверную и опять же мистическую. Пусть этим занимается ФБР, а он будет искать реальных людей, пусть и с вполне нереальными способностями.

Разочаровано вздохнув, Артур захлопнул ноутбук и отправился в душ. Может, сегодня ему удастся поспать без кошмаров.

***

Неутешительное предсказание Артура сбылось. Но вот что странно: жертва была застрелена. Новое убийство никак не умещалось в прежние рамки, и Артур пытался понять, есть ли связь между прошлыми преступлениями и новым.

— Огнестрел, значит? Любопытно, — протянул Ланс. Они с Гвен тоже прибыли на место преступления, и теперь кружили, будто коршуны, вокруг Артура и жертвы.

— Видишь связь?

— Никакой, — пожал плечами агент. Артур был склонен с ним согласиться, но что-то настораживало его. Он не мог этого объяснить, просто чувствовал, что убийца все тот же психопат. Пендрагон старался не думать о том, что просто зациклился на одной версии, упорно обвиняя во всем незнакомца.

— Он играет с нами, — высказал догадку Пендрагон. — Меняет декорации и действующих лиц. Как её звали?

— Маргарет Уотсон, студентка. Ей было всего двадцать, — отозвалась Гвен.

— Погоди, Уотсон? — Артуру эта фамилия показалась знакомой. 

— Да, а что? 

— Она проходила у нас по одному делу. Кажется, какая-то несанкционированная акция. Мы тогда одиннадцать женщин задержали. И она была одной из них. Вместе со вчерашней жертвой.

— Уверен? — Это был Ланс.

— Проверю.

***

Первым делом Артур проверил свои догадки. Полгода назад они задержали подозрительную компанию из одиннадцати женщин. Дело было в парке, посетители обратили внимание на костер и круг женщин, шептавших что-то загадочное. Артур тогда решил, что они психованные хиппи, но штраф все же выписал — жечь костры в парке запрещено. Самая пожилая из них долго возмущалась и даже попыталась огреть Артура сумочкой, за что все одиннадцать провели ночь в камере — поумерить пыл. Фамилия Уотсон значилась первой в списке.

В списке нашлась и вчерашняя жертва, Эмма Смит. Пендрагон легко сопоставил факты — в его руках список будущих жертв.

— Стоит навестить их. — И начать детектив решил с Морганы Ла Фей.

***

— Он убил Маргарет! — Моргана сорвалась на крик. — Он придет за нами, Мерлин! Он не остановится.

Мерлин не пытался её успокоить, сам находясь на грани истерики. Уже вторая ведьма из круга пала жертвой Жнеца. Он уничтожал любого, кто помешал бы ему остаться в мире живых навсегда. Вопрос времени, когда он явится и за ними. С другой стороны, искать Жнеца теперь не было необходимости. Мерлину оставалось только должным образом подготовиться к встрече. 

— Он нашел тело, — уже спокойно сказала Моргана. Она вытерла слезы, размазав тушь по щекам. Холодное равнодушие в её голосе пугало сильнее истошного крика. Мерлин с беспокойством глянул на подругу. 

— Не стоило мне приезжать, — вдруг сказал он.

— Что? 

— Все это по моей вине. Моя сила спровоцировала появление Жнеца. Ты ведь слышала его, у Амелии не хватило бы на это сил. А я еще тогда почувствовал, как магия предупреждала меня, молила остановиться.

— Магия предупреждала тебя? — недоуменно переспросила Моргана. 

— Да, я чувствую её в себе, её всплески, её течение, как она отвечает мне, — пояснил Мерлин, устало падая на диван. Голова немного кружилась — бессонные ночи давали о себе знать.

— Невероятно, — вымолвила наконец Моргана и присела рядом. — Никогда не слышала о таком. Даже на шабаше я едва чувствую поток нашей совместной энергии, но я бы не назвала это разговорами с магией.

— Я не разговариваю с магией.

— Ты понял, о чем я.

Повисло неприятное молчание.

— Что ты намерен делать? 

— Ждать. Он придет сюда, и я его уничтожу. Мы следующие в его списке, — уверенно заявил Мерлин. Он не знал наверняка, просто чувствовал, что это так. Моргана не стала спорить. 

В дверь позвонили.

— Думаешь, это он? — испуганно спросила Моргана.

— Сомневаюсь, что Высшей Жнец станет звонить, — хмыкнул Эмрис и пошел открывать. К его огромному удивлению на пороге стоял детектив Пендрагон, не менее растерянный. 

— Ты! — выпалил он, и Мерлин тут же очнулся. — А ну стоять!

Артур кинулся за преступником, попутно вытаскивая пистолет. Лопоухий паренек был быстр и стремительно исчез на кухне. При виде вооруженного Пендрагона в собственной гостиной Моргана взвизгнула и неосознанно попыталась прикрыться подушкой. Артура такое поведение Ла Фей озадачило, и он замешкался, собираясь что-то съязвить, но быстро передумал и продолжил погоню.

Мерлин выскочил через черный ход и что есть мочи ринулся спасаться бегством, что еще больше укрепило подозрения Пендрагона на его счет. Но неожиданное появление детектива до того напугало мага, что инстинкт самосохранения сработал раньше. 

Он бежал так быстро, как никогда в жизни, будто адские псы наступали ему на пятки. Сделав, должно быть, сотый поворот, он наконец остановился отдышаться. Артур его не догнал.

***

В юности Артур занимался легкой атлетикой. Любил снять стресс, пробежав пару километров. Особенно его привлекали длинные дистанции. Они отвлекали, изматывая, но дарили время все обдумать. Включить плеер и вперед, наперегонки с ветром. Пендрагон неосознанно стремился занимать призовые места, ставил себе новые преграды и успешно их преодолевал. В колледже им восхищались, тренеры прочили великую спортивную карьеру, медали на олимпиадах и чемпионатах мира, а Артуру достаточно было почувствовать приятную истому в ногах и умиротворение в душе после длительных пробежек, чтобы стать чуточку счастливее. После выпуска он вполне ожидаемо не продолжил спортивную карьеру, лишь иногда бегал в парке, по привычке справляясь так со стрессом. Но работа постепенно отняла и время на бег.

Однако впоследствии навык ему пригодился: будь то мелкий воришка или грабитель со стажем, от Артура уйти не удавалось никому. Детектив был уверен, что подозреваемый, хоть и имевший некое преимущество за счет длинных ног и худощавого телосложения, далеко убежать не сможет, и дал ему фору. 

Но стоило Пендрагону приступить к погоне всерьез, как в глазах потемнело, и он чуть было не навернулся, встретившись с фонарным столбом. Столб не был против объятий, и последнее, что Артур увидел, проваливаясь в темноту, была стремительно удаляющаяся черноволосая макушка маньяка.

***

Очнулся Артур в своей кровати — так и уснул в одежде. Все подробности о случившемся полностью отсутствовали. Как он ни силился, так ничего и не вспомнил. Ни как добрался до дома, ни как завалился в кровать, и самое главное — почему он вообще отключился. Такое уже случалось с ним на этой неделе. Неожиданно мутнело в глазах, тянуло обниматься с близстоящими предметами, а затем — темнота и резкое пробуждение в собственной кровати. На провалы в памяти Артуру жаловаться не доводилось, отчего он не на шутку перепугался. Это все чертов маньяк виноват, припас парочку тузов в рукаве. Других объяснений Пендрагон не нашел.

— Гавейн у аппарата, — послышался довольный голос в трубке. 

— Это я.

— Неужто сам Артур соизволил позвонить? 

— Имей совесть, Гавейн, я все-таки твой начальник, — беззлобно пробурчал Артур, удобнее перехватывая трубку. Время было раннее, но его подчиненные привычно протирали штаны в офисе. И Пендрагон был им за это нещадно благодарен.

— Есть, сэр. Отправлюсь на её поиски, как только закроем дело. — Артур отчетливо представил насмешливую улыбку Гавейна, и сам не сдержался от смеха.

— Я даже готов дать тебе выходной ради такого дела.

— Ловлю на слове, Артур. Так что случилось? Ты вчера так стремительно ушел, никого не предупредив, — тон подчиненного быстро стал серьёзным.

— У меня на столе список лежит, видишь? — трубка утвердительно промычала. — Это список его жертв. Есть уже сегодня пострадавшие? 

— Только что заявили. Женщина, сорока лет, домохозяйка, скончалась от множественных ножевых ранений. Нашел муж. Вернулся домой и сразу нам звонить… Есть в твоем списке. Откуда он вообще у тебя? — отчитавшись, поинтересовался Гавейн.

— Эти хиппи проходили у нас по нарушению правопорядка в общественном месте, помнишь костер в парке? Теперь кто-то решил поквитаться с ними.

— Кому, черт возьми, это могло понадобиться? 

— У меня есть один подозреваемый.

— Как всегда оперативно, шеф, — засмеялся Гавейн. — Мчишься на работу, надеюсь? Через сорок минут разбор полетов.

— Через сорок?! — взвыл Артур и, быстро попрощавшись, стал собираться.

***

— Не понимаю, — честно признался Мерлин. Побродив с полчаса по району и убедившись, что Артур больше за ним не следит, он на свой страх и риск вернулся обратно. Он ожидал, что её дом обступят полицейские, а мнительный детектив устроит допрос с пристрастием, но, по заверениям подруги, Артур так и не появился. — Что он задумал?

— Взять тебя с поличным? — предложила Моргана. Еще не до конца отойдя от внезапного как ураган появления Пендрагона, она была слегка рассеянна.

— Нет, правда. Погнался за мной, а потом вот так просто сдался. Что-то тут не сходится, — проигнорировав вопрос Морганы, продолжал Мерлин. Он привычно наматывал круги по гостиной — так легче думалось. — Неспроста же он вообще пришел.

— Но вряд ли он ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Значит, пришел к тебе? — Маг задумчиво пожевал губу. Навестить Моргану он мог по двум причинам: из праздного любопытства или предупредить о грозящей опасности. Поскольку первое было делом сомнительным в силу характера Артура, оставался только один вариант. — Он все понял.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением протянула Моргана. — Он, конечно, смекалистый детектив, судя по статьям в СМИ, но это явный перебор.

— Вряд ли он понял, почему Жнец убивает и кого. Он только увидел закономерность и смог вас всех объединить в один список. Не знаю, как…

— Список? — Моргану вдруг осенило. — Ну, конечно! У него есть имена всех из круга.

— Откуда?!

— Пару лет назад нас дернуло пошалить, и мы развели костер в городском парке. Уселись вокруг и стали нашептывать заклинания. Штрафовать нас пришел сам Пендрагон, Амелия тогда вдруг взъелась на него и давай лупить сумкой, мол, отвали. Так мы и провели ночь в камере. — Моргана улыбнулась собственным воспоминаниям. Мерлин удивленно приподнял бровь. 

— Ночь в камере?

— Мы были молоды.

— И самой молодой была Амелия.

— Вообще-то, это была её идея.

— Чокнутой старушки?

— О мертвых плохо не говорят, — нашлась Моргана и победно высунула язык. Мерлин вздохнул, осуждающе покачав головой.

— Тем не менее, у Пендрагона есть список. Но это все равно не объясняет его невнятных действий. 

Моргана кивнула. 

— Когда я выбежала следом за вами, улица была пуста. Через час явился ты, а этот детектив как сквозь землю провалился. Может, вдруг одумался? — предложила Моргана, слабо веря в эту теорию. Все, что ей было известно об Артуре, никак не укладывалось в рамки сегодняшнего дня. СМИ преподносили Пендрагона как ищейку, единожды взявшую след и идущую до конца, пока тюремные двери не захлопнутся. Теперь же бравый борец за добро и справедливость в их городе, приметивший в Мерлине великое зло, просто так отступил, не доведя начатое до конца? Эмрис был прав, что-то тут не сходится.

— Слишком просто. Следует его навестить.

Сказать проще, чем сделать, но у Мерлина был план.

— Ты серьезно сейчас? Это самоубийство. Ты ведь знаешь разницу между благородством и тупостью?

— Как раз собираюсь узнать, — усмехнулся Мерлин и, не слушая больше возражений подруги, отправился следить за детективом.

***

— Могу я видеть детектива Пендрагона?

— Минутку.

Дежурный полицейский исчез за стеклянными дверьми и вернулся через пару минут, поманив старика за собой. Неожиданный посетитель бодро последовал за полицейским. 

— Детектив, это мистер Уотсон, дедушка убитой на днях студентки. Говорит, у него есть, что вам рассказать, — представив старика, дежурный удалился. 

Пендрагон был не в духе. Попытался изобразить вежливую заинтересованность и кивнул на соседний стул, приглашая присесть. Мистер Уотсон тяжело опустился на предложенный стул, покряхтев для пущей убедительности, и принялся внимательно рассматривать детектива. Теперь, когда он видел его так близко, легко было заметить темные круги под покрасневшими глазами, пепельную кожу и помятый вид Артура.

— Итак, вы хотели мне что-то сообщить, — начал Пендрагон. Внезапно объявившийся родственник интересовал его сейчас меньше всего. Обычно такие проливали горькие слезы и умоляли поймать чудовище, отнявшее родного человека. Такие моменты Артур проклинал и старался как можно быстрее избавиться от человека. Не то, чтобы ему было чуждо сострадание, он прекрасно понимал чувства приходящих, но все это отвлекало от работы и мешало исполнять его непосредственный долг. А сегодня после устроенного начальством разноса, общаться с кем-либо хотелось еще меньше.

— Я живу далеко отсюда, — начал мистер Уотсон. — Мне сообщили только сегодня. Бедная моя девочка. Она была еще так молода…

— Мистер Уотсон, не поймите меня неправильно, но сейчас не самое подходящее время для таких разговоров. Еще очень много работы... Я обещаю вам, мы найдем убийцу вашей внучки.

— Конечно, детектив, я не сомневаюсь. Но боюсь, вы ищете не там.

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

— Маргарет… Она была связана с колдовством, — проникновенно поделился старик.

— Колдовством? — Артур мигом пожалел, что согласился выслушать посетителя.

— Если вы не верите в магию, детектив, это еще не значит, что её нет, — мистер Уотсон снисходительно улыбнулся и добавил, — вот, я дам вам адрес. Приходите туда сегодня вечером и, возможно, вы найдете ответы на свои вопросы.

С этими словами загадочный старик поднялся и торопливо покинул участок. Толкая стеклянную дверь, Мерлин обернулся, проверяя произведенный его словами эффект. Артур мял в руках бумажку с адресом, и маг был уверен, что сегодня ему уготована встреча с детективом.

***

На складе после той памятной ночи никто из ведьм больше не появлялся, и, может быть, поэтому он показался Мерлину заброшенным и будто забытым. Магия привычно отозвалась в нем, стоило ему переступить порог. По крайней мере, его верная спутница не покинула это место.

Артур появился в начале девятого. Стараясь не шуметь, он осторожно отворил дверь и быстро протиснулся внутрь. Мерлин ждал его за кухонным столом. Поднимаясь навстречу детективу, он не рассчитывал на теплый прием. Артур ожидаемо выхватил пистолет и наставил его на мага.

— Какого черта?!

— Эй-эй, давай обойдемся без этой штуки, — предложил Мерлин и взмахом руки отправил оружие Пендрагона куда-то в недры склада. Пендрагон выругался и попятился к двери.

— Послушай, тебе нечего бояться. Я не тот парень, который тебе нужен. Я никого не убивал! — Мерлин поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Меня зовут Мерлин, и тебе придется мне поверить. Мы оба пытаемся найти убийцу, и, похоже, поодиночке не преуспели. 

— Мерлин значит. Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Мерлин. Рад, что тебе удалось призвать меня, — отозвался Артур, и губы его расплылись в дьявольской улыбке. До Эмриса не сразу дошел смысл его слов, он удивленно моргнул, зашевелил губами в попытке что-либо сказать, но так и не смог.

— Не тушуйся, прошу тебя, — Жнец добродушно развел руками, улыбка не исчезала с его лица, лица Артура. — Я должен поблагодарить тебя. Дважды. За то, что призвал, и за то, что пришел сюда умереть. 

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — нашелся Мерлин. Губы его подрагивали, ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

— У-у-у, боюсь-боюсь, великий и страшный маг надерет мне зад! — Жнец захохотал, и смех его эхом прошелся по пустому складу, отчего у Эмриса мурашками покрылась кожа. Он не боялся или пытался делать вид, но все это было неважным. Сейчас или никогда, он должен вернуть Высшего Жнеца обратно в его мир.

— Пора домой, — заявил маг.

— Не так быстро, красавчик. Ты, кажется, забываешь, что я и детектив единое целое сейчас. Убьешь меня, убьешь его. Неужели ты столь наивен?  
Эмрис промолчал, лихорадочно соображая. Лжет ли Жнец или говорит правду? В его книге об этом не было ни слова.

— Ой, только не говори мне, что твое сердечко не замирает при взгляде на этого блюстителя правопорядка? Вы с ним так похожи. Оба рискуете жизнями, боретесь за справедливость, наплевав на себя и личную жизнь. Вот только Пендрагон страшно презирает все мистическое, обходит за километр буквально. Не будь он в отчаянии, вряд ли бы пришел навестить твое уютное гнездышко. Тогда бы пришлось его подтолкнуть, конечно. Невинные жертвы, Мерлин. Ты же их не допустишь? — Жнец наступал, выжидая удобный момент для нападения. Пистолет детектива сегодня ему не помощник. Что ж, придется по старинке.

— Ты ошибаешься, — прошипел Мерлин зло. — Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, чтобы остановить тебя.

— Пожертвуешь милашкой-детективом? Да ты не столь наивен, как я предполагал! — Жнеца, казалось, обрадовал этот факт. — Как жаль, что тебе придется умереть.

Жнец попытался отбросить Мерлина, но маг вовремя выставил вперед руку и уже принялся читать заклинание. Он чувствовал, как витающая вокруг магия стремительно бежит по венам, давая ему дополнительный источник энергии. Он заметил испуг в глазах потустороннего существа, прежде чем цепи сковали его тело. Эмрис отчаянно надеялся, что сможет уничтожить Высшего Жнеца, не навредив при этом Артуру. Он был невинной жертвой, как выразился Жнец, и Мерлин не собирался им рисковать. В конце концов, все это дело рук мага, а Пендрагон просто выполнял свою работу. Заклинание действовало, Жнец отделялся от тела Артура, и его неприятная суть растворялась черной дымкой в полумраке склада, навсегда покидая мир живых. Мерлин победно вскрикнул и без сил опустился на колени.

***

— Артур, ты слышишь меня? — когда способность двигаться вернулась к нему, Мерлин метнулся к детективу, который, не шевелясь, лежал, покинутый потусторонним существом и без сознания. Артур открыл глаза и постарался сфокусировать взгляд на зовущем его парне. Встревоженный и растрепанный, его главный подозреваемый склонился над ним и настойчиво тряс за плечи, стараясь привести в чувства.

— В порядке, в порядке. Что тут происходит?! — Артур попытался встать и отпихнуть от себя нерадивого парнишку, но резкое движение тут же отозвалось болью в затылке.

— Лучше не двигайся, тебе крепко досталось. Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Как ты отшвыриваешь мой пистолет… — Артур суетливо огляделся в безумной надежде увидеть оружие рядом.

— Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, — Мерлин усмехнулся от чувства дежавю. — Меня зовут Мерлин Эмрис, и я задолжал тебе объяснения.

Пока Мерлин рассказывал, Артур слушал его очень внимательно, не перебивал и вообще никак не реагировал на слова мага. Эмрис сомневался, что Пендрагон поверил ему хоть на йоту, но стоило рассказу закончиться, Артур кивнул, принимая услышанное.

— Ты веришь мне? — удивленно спросил Мерлин.

— Хотел бы, чтобы было наоборот. Но твоя история многое проясняет. И то, как жертвы были убиты, и послание одной из них… Чертова мистика. Может, поможешь мне, наконец, встать?

Маг тут же вскочил на ноги и помог детективу подняться. Отряхивая испачканные брюки, он не переставал что-то негромко ворчать, чем вызвал улыбку Мерлина.

— И как я все это объясню начальству?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Мы? — усомнился Артур. Несмотря на то, что он узнал правду о Мерлине, доверять ему все еще казалось делом сомнительным. Детектив всячески отбрасывал мысли о взаимном притяжении, без которого явно не обошлось. Иначе как бы он согласился так легко поверить в рассказ этого странного парня, оказавшегося еще и магом? Магия. Подумать только, она не просто существовала, Артур испытал её на себе. 

— Без меня тебе не справиться, — пожал плечами Мерлин и покивал головой для убедительности. Артур закатил глаза, но возражать не стал. Ему не помешал бы такой талантливый напарник. Пендрагон решил, что отрицать это было бы глупо, и первым вышел со склада.

***

— Надо признать — форма тебе идет, — усмехнулся Артур, оценивающе рассматривая Мерлина в новенькой полицейской форме. Кислая мина Мерлина выражала иное — форма ему совсем не нравилась, как и самодовольный вид Пендрагона.

Прошел год, как Мерлин окончательно перебрался в Сан-Франциско. Он бы, конечно, уехал в тот же день, как спас нерадивого детектива, но как тут бросить его одного? Артур сам предложил Мерлину записаться в академию, чтобы уже через год приступить к реальной практике под его чутким руководством. Мерлин не сомневался, что в этот же день все хорошее и закончится, а впереди будут годы работы по ночам, волокита с отчетами, подтрунивания от Артура и его подчиненных — словом, масса приятных впечатлений.

— Постой-ка, я даже сфотографирую этот момент на память! 

— Не смей! — Мерлин предупреждающе сверкнул глазами, и Артур нервно сглотнул. Он еще не успел до конца привыкнуть к магии. Иной раз она спасала ему жизнь или помогала в раскрытии дел, но каждый раз это было своего рода испытание для Пендрагона. Эмрис не пугал его, даже завораживал, но этот золотистый блеск никогда не предвещал ничего хорошего. Заметив замешательство Артура, Мерлин сдался.

— Ладно уж. Но всего один снимок!

Детектив радостно улыбнулся и выудил откуда-то допотопную «мыльницу». Сделав обещанное единственное фото, он отложил фотоаппарат и притянул к себе мага, чтобы крепко обнять. 

— Что ж, Мерлин, поздравляю, — шепнул Артур, — и добро пожаловать в полицию.


End file.
